User talk:KidVegeta
Chayon I was inspired by your own Saiyan character, Ledas to create a Saiyan called Chayon. Goten (Super Saiyan 4): Kid Vegeta, i'm having trouble adding this picture that i drew of Goten as a Super Saiyan 4 to Goten (Nikon23) page. can you help? Nikon23 01:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) --"Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So in true DBZ fashion, how about we end this with a beam struggle? Miki's "The End" death beam vs Icer's ultimate attack. I don't know if Canon is still in the fight, wish there were message walls here, as it would be easier to involve Gozon in the discussion. But how about Miki concentrates her attack to a fine point, allowing it to pass through Icers attack but doesn't completely dissipate it, so both characters take the hit. Both are mortally wounded, but Icer is picked up by a subordinate, and Miki is picked up by an unknown ship. Would that be a fitting end to the battle? Cool Runnings Canon will sit this one out ~Gozon | Talk Have Ice fire off his attack first. Miki's final attack is rather fast moving, so it makes sense to have her fire second. What were we going to do for the beam struggle? I recall we were going to have this end in a draw with both fighters mortally wounded, but each receive help in time to prevent the injuries from becoming fatal. Did I pitch the idea of Miki's attack piercing Icers without completely stopping it, but not having enough power to kill him once it got through? "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC) admine thank u pep pep dis is da best "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Alright, sorry for the slow edit. Got caught up with some drama on another wiki. So I ending my post with Icer's death ball exploding, resulting in a blast that, to Miki, had an effect similar to that of a flash grenade. Miki's attack, as we discussed, pierced through Icer's without stopping it. You can choose to do a post of Icer taking the hit form Miki's attack, which after losing power would likely just be strong enough to leave a clean hole through Icer's body (which since Frieza didn't die after getting sliced in half then I think he can survive a puncture wound). We could also finish up the RP by having Icer's minions picking him up with a hole in his chest, like some time has passed since the beam struggle. Your call, shoot me a message when you done. Yeah, I'm gonna write one more section for him. It's gonna be Canon teleporting out of universe, so do you want to write your section before or afterwards? ~Gozon | Talk That sounds good ~Gozon | Talk Alright, I posted. Now, let me know what you think of this post. I am willing to redo it if need be. I at least plan to tidy up the writing at some point, as I was quite tired when I wrote it. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 06:19, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Cool Runnings Conclusion Alright. This was indeed intended to be Miki's last post. I intentionally left some things vague to give the reader some room to imagine what happened, and should we ever chose to do another RP there is room for that too. Another detail would be the fact that Miki has no sense of time. If you want to do another Icer post, it could take place months later if you want. I don't know if another Canon post is necessary. We can check with Gozon on that. Overall this RP turned out pretty nice. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 18:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) hip hip hooray it is tiem to celebrate ~Gozon | Gozon